


BTS - Jungkook helps you move apartment

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [51]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Gen, Spanking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19657720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Smut. Fingering. Spanking. Interrupted foreplay :)[AN: Although this can be read and enjoyed on its own, we imagine the reader here as Jungkook’s headcanon girlfriend, Young-soon (his second serious girlfriend) and is set around the time of our previous fic ‘Boat Party’ where Jungkook mentions that his girlfriend is moving apartments. Read more about our headcanon universe here including the ongoing plot and original characters: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistWe have listed all of Jungkook's headcanon fics so far in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247961761/bts-jungkooks-headcanon-universe-fics]





	BTS - Jungkook helps you move apartment

You blushed as the front door swung shut behind you both on whiny hinges. Jungkook was silent and you took the opportunity to place the large cardboard box you were carrying on the bare wooden floor by the kitchen doorway. You had decided to bring along the electrical items from your old apartment: the kettle, toaster and panini press, but purchase new cutlery. Since you had purchased the plates, pans and utensils when you moved out of your parents’ house five years before, you figured enough was enough. You could just as easily buy some more cheaply and at least it would save you bringing another box of crap to your new apartment. You had trusted Jungkook in charge of carrying the heavier of the boxes up the stairs, primarily filled with books and the few ornaments you owned, knowing he was more reliable not to drop it. 

You turned to him, noticing he had not moved since entering the room, and grimaced, observing the way he glanced around the space as though trying to seem as nonjudgmental as possible but failing massively. You were just about to tell him that it wasn’t that bad…that the landlord had promised the cramped and incredibly outdated kitchen would be refitted before you moved in fully and at least to look on the bright side…it was a lot more spacious than your old apartment, when you suddenly started coughing. The air was dusty and stagnant, as though nobody had inhabited the building in a long time and you clutched your chest anxiously, reaching for the black handbag you had discarded along with the cardboard box and rummaging through the inside pocket for your inhaler. Gasping a little, you wrapped your lips around the nozzle and triggered the spray into your open mouth. Jungkook watched with alarm, placing the box on the floor quickly and dashing to your side. 

Your breathing calmed immediately, it hadn’t been a bad attack, and you touched his forearm reassuringly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with a furrowed brow, pushing the frames of his round glasses back up the curve of his nose.

You nodded in reply. “Fine. It just needs a window or two open.” You indicated to the space around you but Jungkook didn’t seem concerned about that. 

“Do you have asthma?” He asked as his arm sneaked gently around your shoulder. 

“It’s not that bad. It was worse as a kid.” You returned to the electrical box and shifted it onto the kitchen counter in the next room, not ignoring the chipped marks on the mock-marble tops. “I barely need my inhaler at all these days.” You dropped the plastic tube back into your handbag, as though to prove a point and Jungkook seemed to relax. Without instruction, he walked over to the edge of the living room and opened the single window wide. 

“What do you think?” You asked a little teasingly, delighting in the way he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and turned a little red. 

“Um.” He murmured, unable to meet your gaze. 

“I know it’s not that great.” You admitted, walking over to him and taking his hand. “But my rent was due to go up next month when my contract’s renewed. At least this place is cheaper and closer to work.” 

You lead Jungkook across the room and opened a closed door. It led to a spacious bedroom; the focus points being the ceiling high decorated with plaster peonies and a metal bed frame sat in one corner along with a small sofa and a couple of chairs. Like the rest of the apartment, the floor consisted of bare wooden boards. 

“It won’t be that bad once I have everything moved in.” You tried to convince him. “I still have two weeks left on my old contract…plenty of time to get some new bits. I have some money put aside…and I’ve got a new car.”

Jungkook’s eyes lit up for the first time since stepping through the front door which had been badly in need of a fresh lick of paint. He grinned at you and you couldn’t help but return his smile. You had mentioned, when you first met, that you had been saving up for a car. 

“Where is it?” He asked. He had picked you up in his black Hyundai straight from your apartment earlier in the evening and driven you the two miles to your new building. 

“I’m picking it up tomorrow.” You explained. “It’s still at the garage.”

“What make?” 

“Just an old Renault. It’s blue.” You glanced at the bed. “I’ll probably get a new frame. This one looks pretty rusty.” 

Jungkook nodded soberly. “Was the sofa already here too?” 

“No, I picked it up from my parents’.” You walked over to the two-seater and patted the arm rest. “It’s been in their spare room for years so I figured I may as well make use of it. At least it’s not so dusty in here…” 

As you bent down, you couldn’t help but notice how Jungkook’s eyes lingered on your backside, despite the fact you were only wearing jeans and a sweater today. You slowly straightened up and walked to his side, planting a lingering kiss on his cheek. Your stomach fluttered pleasantly and you began to feel a little hot under your sweater as you smelled the familiar scent of his spicy-chocolate scented body wash.

“Thank you for coming with me today.” You smiled, meeting his gaze. He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to yours. 

“It was no problem.” He grinned in reply, pulling away briefly before pecking you once more. You ran your hands down his forearms, admiring the swell of his muscles as you met his hands and clasped them in yours. The smile never left his face as he gazed down at you admiringly; holding your fingers gently between his and brushing his thumb along your knuckles. Slowly, you turned around so your back was against his lower torso and moved his hands to your stomach and waist as you pressed your arse into him teasingly, brushing his crotch. He let out a small gasp at the contact and his grip tightened. 

“What are you doing?” He asked after a few moments, his breath clearly affected but the trace of a smile apparent. You shrugged but continued your motion, moving closer to him as you rubbed your backside against him. He let out an audible moan and clasped you to him momentarily before pushing you away slightly to get a better view. Moving his hands from your covered stomach to your curves, he cupped the flesh there and massaged your arse a couple of times through your blue jeans. You let out a small moan, followed by a gasp as he planted a little spank on the right cheek. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt but the sound echoed a little around the lofty room. You smirked. 

“Aren’t you going to do it properly?” You teased.

He paused for a moment, his hands hovering on your backside as though pondering what to do, before leading you by the hand to the small sofa. He sat down on the cushion and, before you had time to join him, grasped you by the waist and bent you across his lap. You gasped a little in surprise and delight; your palms automatically moving to the floor to support your weight as his hands moved to your jeans, unbuttoning them skilfully and dragging the fabric down, over your arse and thighs to rest at your knees. You were wearing a black thong which caused the air to hit your skin, making it pucker with goosebumps as he ran his hands along the curve of your right bum cheek before striking it with his flat palm. You heard the sound ring around the room before feeling the sensation but when it did, you gasped a little breathlessly, knowing it would leave a faint mark. The sting was a little delayed but, when it came, seemed to resonate between your thigh and make your clit throb delightfully. 

He had only spanked you properly once before, during your first time together.You knew he was capable of being rough, though you found those occasions happening sparsely between times he held you close and fucked you gently; sweet occasions which left your chest aching for him. Despite this, you knew he had his own boundaries and wouldn’t take things too far. You felt safe in his hands or, in this case, across his lap, as he continued to spank your already red arse cheeks a couple more times, each time as sharp and quick as the last. He began to make little, frustrated noises in the back of his throat with each new strike and you could tell he was enjoying this just as much as you.

Your inner thighs were sticky now, your underwear soaked as your arousal grew with each slap. As though sensing this, Jungkook stopped his motion and gently caressed the soft skin he had marked, running his palms gently along your flesh until they reached the black string which kept your panties in place. 

“I haven’t brought over my mattress…” You warned as he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric and slid your thong down your thighs to join your jeans, just below your knees. Knowing the sofa was too small for any kind of rigorous action, you thought the only other plausible possibility was him fucking you on the floor; you grimaced at the thought of the splinters that would entail. 

“This isn’t about me.” He gasped. Now your pussy was exposed to the air, making it extra sensitive, you craved his touch in your most intimate place like never before. Answering your prayers, his fingers quickly found your opening. Spreading your arse cheeks apart with his kneady fingers, he stroked the length of your wet slit a few times before sinking in two fingers.

You whined loudly at the sensation as he stretched you delightfully. Twisting his fingers slowly,he turned his palm around to press against your G-spot. He had practised this incessantly the week before in your old apartment; following your guidance as he felt knelt between your legs and explored inside of you with his fingers, determined to find the place which gave you the most pleasure. Now, you gasped as he brushed along the area gently. Without your instructions this time, you weren’t sure whether it was just luck or if he was a quick learner, but the sound of your voice seemed to confirm to him he had made you feel incredibly good. He pressed his fingers, a little rougher, into the sensitive flesh and began to massage the spot in precise motions; his brow furrowed in concentration. He felt so good and the sensation, combined with the fact the position you were currently in, seemed to be causing you to become a little light headed; you wondered vaguely if you might faint before you reached orgasm. 

A loud knock at the front door, down the corridor, scattered your thoughts and you nearly rolled off his knee and onto the hard floor in surprise. Jungkook, a little more composed, paused his motion inside you and waited, nervously, for you to speak. You sighed, suddenly overly aware and a little embarrassed of your currently position, and slowly crawled off him, getting to your feet. He slipped his fingers from you easily. 

“That’ll be my new landlord.” You said regretfully. “He said he might come by to discuss the kitchen refitting.” You bent down and pulled up your panties and jeans. Jungkook looked up at you, a little dazed, but nodded once, getting to his feet. You weren’t surprised to see he was hard beneath his black skinny jeans. 

“I’ll go answer the door.” You buckled your trousers. “You go and wash your hands.” You smirked.


End file.
